


The Incubus

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Incubus!Haruka, M/M, MakoHaruMako - Freeform, Mind Reading, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what he thought was an unsuccessful demon summoning, Makoto is visited by something that he least expected: an incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween I hope it's a spoopy one!

The rain comes down in bullet-like pellets, efficiently soaking through Makoto's thin sweatshirt as he waits for Nagisa to pick the lock. His hood does nothing against the onslaught of chilly rainwater and his hair is quickly dampened, just like his clothes underneath.

Finally, Nagisa jimmies the door enough that he's able to swing it open, sound of its creaking lost in the roaring fall of rain. Makoto follows his friend in, thankful to be out of the stormy weather. His thoughts are still jumping, though. Why had he agreed to go with Nagisa again?

Nagisa takes out a small flashlight from his pocket and flicks it on. As he shines the bright circular ray around they are able to see that house is the way any abandoned house could look: old furniture covered with sheets and a substantial amount of dust on every surface. A mouse scurries quickly under a forgotten armchair and there's a musty quality to the air. Rain still falls outside, noise hushed by the roof and second floor.

Makoto  _knows_  that this is a bad idea. A grumble of thunder replies and Makoto takes it to heart.

"Nagisa, maybe we shouldn't do this," he tries, knowing they still have time to head back. He grabs onto the side of his friend's shirt. It's only five pm. The next train is at five thirty and if they run they can catch it.

"Mako-chan, you agreed to do this with me!" Nagisa turns out of his grip and shines the flashlight directly on Makoto's face, making him squint and hold up a hand to block the light. The beam then shifts and shows the stairs in the far corner. "No backing out."

"Actually, you kind of guilt-tripped me into this. And there was some blackmail involved." The more Makoto thinks about it, the more he's starting to regret it.

"Oh  _please_. You know I had to. Rei-chan doesn't believe in ghosts or anything like them. Rin-chan is back in Australia, and Gou-chan was busy having a slumber party with her other friends. You were my last option."

Makoto understands that all of these things are indeed true, but Nagisa knows, he truly  _knows_  that Makoto does  _not_  enjoy activities that instill fear into the faint of heart. He is not an avid fan of horror movies with their jump scares and gory details. And this may be different, yes, but it still has that gut wrenching feel to it that Makoto gets when he's terrified. This is  _real_. What they are going to do is real and shouldn't be messed with. Even if he isn't superstitious… yet.

Nagisa leads the way, stepping confidently over the groaning floorboards. Makoto hesitantly follows, wet clothes making his skin crawl, feet sloshing in his flooded sneakers. They take the stairs slower, mindful of any loose ones.

At the top Nagisa turns right down the hallway and into the first room on the left. There's no door where there should be one, only rusted hinges hanging uselessly. Makoto steps in after his friend and looks around.

It's completely empty. There's one grimy window against the back wall, too covered with god knows what to be able to see out of properly. Lighting shows through briefly, but even that looks out of focus. Upstairs, the rain is louder, although he's still able to hear himself breath. Makoto inhales the stale air and sneezes.

In front of him, Nagisa shrugs off his backpack and kneels. He holds the flashlight in his mouth as he digs around, taking out various candles, a lighter, and a piece of paper with an odd symbol on it. Makoto doesn't know what it stands for. He doesn't want to find out.

"Nagisa, are you  _sure_  about this?"

The blond ignores him and goes about setting up his candles on the floor still gripping the flashlight between his teeth. The candles form a large pentagon around the room and Nagisa lights each one. Makoto can tell that the wax is black.  _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

Makoto, not able to take it anymore, peels off his soaked sweatshirt and lets it drop onto the filthy floor. He knows that it probably isn't the best idea, but he can always wash it once he gets home.

Nagisa removes the flashlight from his mouth and traces the light along the five candles. "Okay Mako-chan, we're all set. Stand anywhere outside of the candles but close by."

With a great reluctance Makoto situates himself as told. He stands next to a candle, hoping that the small flame will somehow protect him. In the back of his mind, Makoto knows that something as trivial as a candle flame won't be able to protect him from anything.

Nagisa picks up his paper with the strange symbol on it and sets it on the floor inside his candle pentagon, right in the middle. He faces the top, towards the window, and Makoto doesn't know which direction it is but he guesses it's probably north. He's been doing a lot of guessing tonight.

The flashlight is clicked off and a sudden silence sweeps over them. The rain is still present, although it is much lighter now than it was before. There's another, almost blinding flash of lightening and for a split second Makoto can see the room lit up and how ridiculous everything looks before it's gone and once again ominous.

Nagisa claps his hands together, startling Makoto. He then hums a plain, long drawn tune before stopping and looking up at the ceiling. Makoto thinks his friend's eyes are closed but everything is blurred by creepy elongated shadows that the candles cast so he isn't sure.

"I call upon thee, oh great dark lord created by a religion that is not my own," Nagisa starts, almost softly, but then with rising power, "I ask of you to send forth your darkest minion into this world."

Makoto feels a shiver rip down his spine. The candles quiver even though the air in the room is perfectly still.

"Nagisa, this is scary!" Makoto whispers, hands gone sweaty and he starts to shiver. He itches to go back home and get out of his wet clothes and away from here. Now, preferably.

"Let this be a way for you to pass through! The symbol here is the gate for any willing entity!" Nagisa points at the paper and waits. Makoto holds his breath.

Nothing happens.

"Huh," Nagisa says after two long minutes, looking at Makoto, shoulders slumping. "Guess it didn't work."

Makoto exhales.  _Good_. He's extremely glad that Nagisa's attempt at summoning something was a failure. And he even made it through alive.

Nagisa sighs and expels the candles, killing each flame between wetted fingers. Makoto picks up his disgusting sweatshirt, not daring enough to put it back on. Nagisa then collects his backpack and heads out of the room.

"Wait, you're just going to leave that stuff here?" Makoto asks, noting the still in place candles and weird paper. Nagisa clicks on his flashlight and once again assaults Makoto's eyes.

"Yeah. I'll probably be back in a few days."

"Well, don't expect me to come with you," Makoto tells him sternly, watching his step as they travel down the stairs. Nagisa stops at the bottom and turns to him.

"I expect you to come with me." Nagisa grins, holding the flashlight under his chin, drawing his face into something wholeheartedly eerie. Makoto looks away, swallowing. Of  _course_  he was going to be subjected to this again.

* * *

After throwing his sweatshirt into the washing machine and changing clothes, Makoto partakes in his usual calming family activities, such as eating dinner prepared by his mother and watching television with his younger siblings. Even in doing this, Makoto can't get out of his head what he and Nagisa had done. And so what if it didn't amount to anything? It still had been disturbing and not an act which he's looking forward to participating in again in the future.

When it's finally time to sleep Makoto brushes his teeth and then heads into his room. He goes to his window and takes a quick look outside. It's pitch black, raindrops sliding against the glass. He wants to sleep with a nightlight on but he doesn't own one.

Softly closing his door, Makoto hesitantly flicks off the light. He makes the four steps over to his bed and darts completely under the blanket, squeezing his eyes shut, ear straining and ringing with the white noise. He turns to his side and knows he's going to have a nightmare about this whole ordeal.

What feels like an eternity is actually an hour before he's dozing, and then finally sliding into sleep.

And then there's a weight on his thighs. Makoto doesn't know when he got on his back, but he must have done so in his sleep. He reaches over his head, hand searching for his phone he knows is there. He finds it and slides up the front panel. Soft light glows and he directs it in front of him, thinking that maybe Ren or Ran must have snuck in.

The dim light from his phone shows neither Ren nor Ran, but instead  _something_ with shining blue eyes. Makoto draws a sharp breath and screams. He literally screams and twists, curling himself up and away from whatever it is that had been on him.

There are loud footsteps charging towards his room before the door is flung open and his overhead light comes on. Makoto peeks out from the blankets, able to make out his whole family crammed together in the doorway.

"Makoto, what's wrong? Why did you yell?" his mother asks frantically. Everyone stares at him, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Um…" Makoto sits up and rubs at his eyes, looking around his room. Nothing. It's completely the same as it always is. "I must have had a bad dream." Even he himself is convinced of it now, that it must have been a nightmare of some sort. What else could describe what he had just witnessed?

"All right. Don't let it get to you," his father assures him and gives a smile. Ren and Ran gripe about their older brother being a wuss. His mother scolds them before turning off his light and closing the door.

It's dark again, but only momentarily. The lamp on the opposite side of the room flicks on and Makoto is just about to shout again, but a hand that's much too warm covers his mouth. He can see now what had been on him before and his eyes are open so wide it hurts.

"Don't scream," the thing says to him, only now it's not so much of a thing because it resembles a human. Sort of.

The hand on his mouth is taken away tentatively and Makoto is able to look over this being fully, who now moves to sit at the end of the bed. From its voice and bare chest Makoto decides that it's probably a male. This male has nicely kept black hair and on top of his head are two small pointed horns that look to be the color of bone. They curve out then up neatly, ridges in them resembling that of a ram's. The bat-like wings on his back are an appropriate size for his figure. But the things that really catch Makoto's attention are its eyes and lower body covering.

Makoto thinks that he's only ever seen eyes like that on something in a movie because the white is instead black. The only color is the startling blue iris. And to finish off this winged beast is his pants, which are actually jammers just like his own, but instead of a green outline, it's purple.

_What is he?_  Makoto thinks, because really, what in the world  _is_  this being? Makoto wants to be frightened, and he is to some extent, but the swimsuit is definitely throwing him off.

"Why are you wearing those?" he asks, not able to help himself. This creature wears them well, but he  _does_  look a bit ridiculous.

The male shrugs and points to Makoto's dresser with a long clawed finger. Makoto sees that his own jammers are there, set out for him to take to swim practice tomorrow.

"I liked how yours looked."

The answer almost catches Makoto off guard. This supernatural thing is turning out to be less and less scary.

"So, what are you? Why are you here?" Makoto inquires, trying to get to the bottom to this. He isn't really a believer in things such as ghosts, even if he's heard some compelling stories before…

"You opened a gate and I came through. I'm what people call a 'demon'," the demon answers in a way that Makoto thinks is actually pretty polite, but somewhat monotone.

He's heard of demons of course. Who hasn't? He isn't very religious, except for a few prayers he gives at shrines for good luck, but he's heard the folklore associated with things called demons. They aren't usually good things, though this one seems decent.

"What does a demon do?" Makoto asks, keeping up with the questions because now he's getting curious. If this thing truly is real then he might as well ask all he can. Unless he's dreaming, or his imagination is running wild, but he doubts it.

The demon sighs. "It's too much trouble to explain. Why did you open the gate?"

Makoto, knowing he has to defend himself, says, "It was my friend, not me!"

A silence hangs between them and Makoto comes to realize that this demon doesn't need to blink. He's sure the demon doesn't need to do anything like regular humans. Still, he doesn't know enough about them to make any assumptions.

After a while of starting, Makoto asks, as nicely as he can, "Can you leave now, please?"

The demon tilts his head. "I don't want to."

"Um… why not? Aren't they missing you in Hell or wherever you came from?"

"Not exactly."

The demon is graceful in the way it comes forward, sort of gliding along the top of the bed, over Makoto's legs, and up close to his face. It settles on him, the weight peculiarly comfortable, though those deep, possibly soulless eyes that stare into his own are anything but. The low lamplight does wonders on this being and Makoto must admit that he looks seductive, in a freaky sort of way. He's really feeling torn about this whole event.

"Before I leave, you're going to have sex with me," the demon murmurs, so low and sensual that it has Makoto's breath sticking in his throat, choking him a little as he tries to make sense of what he's just been told.

His face blooms into a blush and he turns his head to the side, not able to look at those eyes that keep  _staring_ , like they're looking straight  _into_  him at his very core, at his heart.

"No way," Makoto says, knowing now that this has to be some very fucked up dream indeed. There's no other possible explanation for what's happening right now other than he's deep in sleep, dreaming this whole thing up.

"You're not dreaming," says the demon as he sits back, giving Makoto some space. "And we'll see about that."

Makoto looks back but the demon is gone, the weight on him suddenly lifted.

_What have I gotten myself into?_  Makoto questions himself for the second time that night.

* * *

He doesn't get very good sleep, but that's to be expected after a late night encounter with a self-proclaimed demon. Makoto's alarm goes off at precisely seven and he startles awake. What had transpired many hours ago floods back into his mind as he rubs his eyes. A look around his room shows no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

So Makoto gets up and prepares for school, making sure to shove his swimsuit into his backpack. He eats a quick breakfast, Ren and Ran joining him sleepily at the table. He's like them for once; tired and wishing to go back to bed.

The walk to school doesn't take long and soon he's there, following other students into the building. He barely pays attention in his morning classes, too caught up in thoughts of mythical creatures.

By lunch Makoto can't stop thinking about the winged demon he knows had to have visited him. He comes up onto the school roof and sees Nagisa already eating. Last night's events just seem all too real again. Makoto takes a few calming breaths before walking over to his friend, lunch in hand. He sits down and not even a minute later Rei and Kou join them.

"Nagisa, about last night," Makoto starts, but Nagisa bites into his Iwatobi bread and shakes his head.

"It didn't work. Nothing happened."

"No, it did. A demon visited me last night. I know it sounds weird but I'm pretty sure it happened." Makoto isn't sure about saying this in front of all his friends, but it's been bothering at him all morning.

Rei lets out his famous laugh and cuts into the conversation. "Makoto-senpai, I believe you had a bad dream."

"I agree. You're probably exhausted from swim practice," Kou adds in.

But Makoto isn't convinced by his friends. What he saw, what he  _felt_ , had been all too real. "Last night Nagisa dragged me with to try to open some sort of portal to hell and it worked!"

"But I checked when I got home and I ended up saying the wrong things. Nothing should have happened. I didn't feel anything strange."

"Well something  _did_  happen because there was a demon that wanted to have sex with me!" Okay, maybe Makoto didn't exactly intend to say that last part out loud. Now his friends are really going to think he's crazy.

Rei spits out his water, spraying it all over Makoto's open bento. Kou looks like she's just been slapped and Nagisa starts laughing hysterically.

"What?! You mean a succubus came to you? What did she look like?" Nagisa asks, trying and failing to halt his laughter.

"I don't know what that is. And it was a guy, not a girl. I think." Makoto frowns at his ruined lunch.

"Oh my god, an incubus came to you!"

"What are these words?!" Makoto is starting to get annoyed. He needs some sort of clarification here because everything is going right over his head.

Nagisa is finally able to quell his laughter. "They're demons that want to have sex with you." Well, at least that's easy to understand. But Makoto isn't going to accept this.

"Since  _you_  summoned him,  _you_ can have sex with him!" Makoto states, tips of his ears turning red.

"I don't know. Wouldn't he have followed me home instead if he was attracted to me? I think he likes you."

Makoto stands up, deciding to leave his watery bento even though he's hungry. "Then find out a way to send him back!" Makoto turns and leaves, stomping back inside and down the stairs. This isn't  _his_  problem, it's Nagisa's. Makoto isn't the one who decided to try summoning demons.

He arrives in the correct classroom a few minutes before the bell. Makoto sits in the desk in the far left corner, close to the window so he can lazily look out of it. He doesn't feel like sitting in his usual seat today.

The bell chimes and students file into the room. Makoto barely registers their chatter and only calls out that he's present during roll. Once he's had enough of the sun and cloudless sky, he blinks and faces the front.

Only he can't see the front, because seated on his desk is the demon from last night. Makoto gets a close up view of amazingly tight and toned abs, along with an obscene bulging swimsuit that has him knowing said demon is packing some heat. But what else he can see, now that there's proper lighting, is that this demon's skin is tinted a reddish hue.

Black and blue eyes catch his and Makoto quickly averts his gaze, looking at the other teenagers in the room, wondering if they can also see what's currently on his desk.

"I'm only appearing to you," the demon says and Makoto stops his looking.

"Um…" he doesn't want to just talk out loud for fear of others hearing him.

"Just think it in your head. I'll be able to hear."

Oh. Makoto tries this, thinking,  _Hello…?_

" _Hi,"_  says the demon directly into his head.

_Okay, it works._ Makoto feels a bit awkward, having a demon read his thoughts. Though he supposes that it's better this way, not having to physically say something where anyone can hear and think that he's talking to himself.

Makoto reaches out a hand innocently and lets it barely touch the demon's leg. He's really very warm. Must be something to do with being what he is and all. Makoto glances up and finds that the demon is staring at him. He does that a lot.

He removes his hand and thinks,  _Can you maybe move off my desk so I can see the board?_

" _Don't want to."_

Makoto feels annoyance creeping in. It's like having to deal with Ren and Ran all over again.  _Please, I'm trying to learn_ , Makoto thinks.

The demon gives a small sigh. " _Fine_." He slides off the desk and walks to the front of the room. Once there, he gives his wings a flap and he's lifted up only to be placed on top of the teacher's podium, eyes boring into Makoto's own.

_You're distracting!_  Makoto think-talks, because this demon may be, well, a demon, but he's a very…  _nice_  looking demon.

" _Good,"_ is the response.

_Ugh, whatever._ Makoto tries to focus on what the teacher is saying. Something about x equaling y and it instantly makes his brain shut down. He doesn't want to look over at the demon but he can literally feel the gaze burning on him. Makoto takes a really quick glance and of course, the demon is still staring at him.

He's stared at for the whole class period, until it's finally over and Makoto hurriedly gathers up his notes and shoves them into his bag. He bolts out of the room, hoping the demon won't follow him. He goes to the library, since it's his half break, and is thankful when he spots an open row of computers.

He sits down only to have the demon once again in his vision, this time at his side. Makoto lets out a long sigh and tries his best to ignore him. He opens up the web browser and types in 'incubus' before hitting search. There are about 1,240,000 results so he just clicks the first link.

"An incubus is a demon in male form who, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them. Its female counterpart is the succubus," Makoto pauses and turns to the demon. "Is this true?"

The demon shrugs. "It's a really general definition, but yeah."

"Then what do  _you_  do?" Makoto tries to inquire further.

"I can't say much."

"Then just tell me why you," Makoto stops and looks, seeing that there's no one else around, so continues, "Why you want to have sex with me?"

The demon gives Makoto an absolutely expressionless face. "Because I want to."

Makoto doesn't know what to say to that. His face heats in a blush and he closes out of the browser. Of course, there are multiple things he  _can_  say, but none of them fit into what he's exactly feeling at the moment. He's flattered that someone, well, some _thing_  wants to engage in sexual acts with him, but at the same time that's the whole problem. The demon is a demon. Is he even real? Maybe he's now just a thought up thing like an imaginary friend.

But he can't be, because he's much too real. Makoto had even touched him and he was warm.

The bell dings, signaling an end to his short break and Makoto gets up from the computer, knowing there's only two more classes he has to sit through before swim practice. The demon trails after him, obviously intent on making Makoto's day more difficult than it has to be.

* * *

Makoto is the last to enter the club room. Nagisa and Rei are already in the process of changing when he arrives. Thankfully, the demon isn't hanging around him. Good. He doesn't want to be stared at while he's getting into his swimsuit.

"Makoto-senpai, I'm sorry for ruining your lunch," Rei apologizes, giving a low bow. Makoto snaps the waist band of his jammers and offers a light smile.

"It's all right. I know you didn't mean to." He is pretty hungry, though. But it can't be helped. He'll just have to wait until practice is over and eat something at home.

All three head outside. Makoto can't believe it's almost time for summer break. It feels like it was only just spring. Kou calls them over to discuss what training they are going to be doing today. Makoto listens, eyes scanning over the calm surface of the pool.

And there's the demon, sitting on the left side, feet in the water. He's staring not at Makoto, but at the water, looking relaxed.

Makoto cuts off whatever it is Kou is saying and points at the demon. "There he is!"

Everyone throws a glance to where Makoto is pointing.

"Mako-chan, there's nothing there," Nagisa says.

With an angry sigh, Makoto pushes past his friends and marches over to where the demon sits peacefully. Makoto stops when he's next to him and crouches down, going to give the demon a nice shove into the pool. But instead Makoto feels himself being pushed sideways and then with a loud splash he's in the water.

He sputters, head coming up to the surface and glaring at the demon, who's still sitting, looking innocent. He tilts his head at Makoto.

So Makoto opts to try to ignore the demon, because it's the only thing he  _can_  do at this point. He practices his swimming, keeping his eyes locked on the sky when he does his favorite backstroke. But even though he's trying, his eyes still glance over frequently. The demon sits as still as a statue, unblinking, and he looks hard, fake almost. Makoto wonders what is going on in his head.

"Makoto-senpai, focus!" Kou yells at him. Makoto swims back to where she stands at the opposite end.

"I'm trying!" Makoto grabs onto the handles of the starting block and he curls in, but stops. The demon is in front of him, watching, looking curious.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office if you're hallucinating," Nagisa says, pulling himself from the water. "Or get something to eat. It's probably what's effecting you."

"I'm not hallucinating. The demon is right there!" Makoto once again points, this time to right next to Kou. "Just show them you're here, please." Makoto is getting desperate. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Maybe the demon  _is_  just a figment of his imagination.

_"Will you have sex with me?"_ the demon asks.

Makoto blushes and grits his teeth.  _There's no way around this, is there?_   "I'll think about it."

"Fine."

All of Makoto's friends turn at hearing the voice, finally able to see the demon standing in their midst.

"This isn't possible," Rei marvels, setting his prescription goggles back in place so he can actually see.

"Those  _muscles_!" Kou growls out, starling Makoto a little with her enthusiasm.

Nagisa is the only one to make a move. He slides up next to the demon and gives him a sly smile. "Damn, you're  _fine_. What's your name?"

"Haruka."

Makoto is caught off guard.  _Why didn't I think to ask his name?_

And then he's gone just as quickly as he had appeared. Makoto's friends blink and look around, but there's no sight of the demon Haruka.

_Well, at least now I can swim in peace_ , Makoto thinks. He isn't sure if Haruka can hear his thoughts or not. He launches himself backwards from the starting block, kicking through the water.

* * *

Makoto's trip home after practice is peculiarly demon free. He walks, dying light from the setting sun casting his shadow long and gives him a sort of company he didn't ask for.

"I don't know what to think," he tells the shadow. He gets no answer in response.

The cement stairs are climbed as Makoto goes up to his house. He opens the door silently and steps inside, toes off his shoes, and goes for the kitchen. He makes a sandwich before heading into his room. Might as well get some homework done.

Various books containing subjects he'd rather not study are set on his desk along with a notebook and pencil. He sits down and cracks his back over the top of the chair, arms stretching out towards the ceiling. Makoto squeezes his eyes shut, thinking that there's nothing better than a good stretch.

He stops and opens his eyes. Haruka is sitting on his desk, holes for eyes once again staring at him. Makoto isn't even surprised. Instead, he wonders if those black eyes  _are_  actually holes. He could poke a finger at them and then he would know for sure.

"Don't try it," the demon warns. Makoto nods involuntary.  _So he can still read my thoughts_. "Of course," is the answer. Makoto tries to stop thinking.

"Can I do my homework in peace?" Makoto asks, looking down at his now wrinkled paper. He finds himself glancing up higher to the view he had at school when Haruka was in this same position.  _He really_ \- Makoto halts his thoughts and suppresses his blush. He won't allow himself to think about some demon's attractive body so easily.

Haruka ignores him and leans forward, hand reaching out and touching the side of Makoto's face. Makoto looks up at him, feeling a heat that's close to burning, but not quite, through the demon's hand. Haruka gets up close to his face and Makoto really gets a good look at him.

"Your eyes are  _really_  weird," Makoto finds himself saying, not exactly sure how else to describe them. They aren't all that pretty, but they sort of suit the demon, matching his wings and horns.

And then Haruka is pulling back, a somewhat tiny frown on his face, and then he's gone in an instant. Makoto wonders if he somehow offended Haruka.

But he doesn't dwell on it, happy to be left alone to practically inhale his sandwich and fight his way through a long list of math and chemistry problems. By the time he's done hours later his mother is calling to him that supper is ready. Makoto puts away his things.

After supper he throws his jammers into the wash and decides that a bath would be nice. He gets his pajamas and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it so that his siblings won't feel a need to join him. He usually doesn't mind, but tonight he just wants to relax.

The scalding hot water fills the tub as Makoto strips out of his clothes. The mirror fogs over from the steam and the tiles of the floor start to become slick. Makoto skips the pre-wash and eases himself into the water. It has to be somewhere just under boiling but Makoto's always been a fan of the heat. He sits down and turns off the tap, stretching out his legs and relaxing back, eyes closing.

He doesn't want to think about the demon and how to send him back to wherever he came from. It should be Nagisa's job, not his. Makoto had been an innocent bystander. It isn't his fault that some incubus is coming after him for sex. The thought of it isn't as unpleasant as Makoto wants it to be. Probably because he rarely thinks about that kind of stuff. When he gets aroused he takes care of it rather quickly, not because it isn't enjoyable, but because being in a house with Ren and Ran doesn't give him much privacy.

There's something sliding along the insides of his legs and Makoto opens his eyes. Haruka is sitting opposite him, water up to his chest, legs between his own. The tub wasn't made to hold two grown teenagers. Well, okay, Haruka probably isn't a teenager, but he looks like one.

"What are you doing? Get out." Makoto keeps his voice to a whisper. Anyone could be passing outside the door. He casually draws up his knees. The demon looks relaxed like he did before at the pool.

"Don't want to."

Makoto expected that answer. There isn't much he can do about it, either. Other than leave, of course. But he had just filled up the tub and is determined to take a bath, even if there's someone probably just trying to get a rise out of him. Makoto throws being embarrassed to the wind (because hey, he thinks his body is pretty good looking) and pushes his legs back out, bumping them into the demon's.

It's a start. Makoto ponders what he can do next, trying not to think on it too much for fear of Haruka reading his thoughts. Makoto slides himself down, dunking his head under the water before coming back up. He shakes his head, throwing water everywhere. He wipes at his eyes and notices that the demon's face is splattered with water. Makoto hides a smile behind his hand.

But then his hand is being taken and moved away, Haruka kneeling in front of him, towering over him and even though he's smaller than Makoto, he's much more menacing. Maybe menacing isn't the right word-

"Hmm," Haruka hums, inching his face closer to Makoto's and it's like he did before in his bedroom, only now they are in a tub and Makoto is naked. He feels a sense of vulnerability and the water is much too hot. It makes it a bit hard to breath.

The demon kisses him, and its searing, the press of his lips. Makoto's breath is caught and he can't move, just sits there. Haruka runs a wet tongue along the seam of his lips and Makoto's brain stumbles to catch up, to realize that he's actually being kissed. By a demon.

Haruka pulls back with a little smirk. He extends his wings and then he's gone.

Makoto touches his lips and they're warm. He can't believe the demon would  _kiss_  him. And it was his first kiss, too. His first kiss, taken just like that by a supernatural being. Maybe it doesn't count? But it has to, because he felt it. Replaying it in his mind leaves Makoto conflicted.

* * *

"Are you  _sure_  that there's no way to send him back?" Makoto asks into his cellphone, trying desperately to get Nagisa to find out how. Since, you know, this is  _his_  problem, and not Makoto's.

" _I looked all over the internet, even went through like, twenty Google pages. None of them had any information, and some said it was impossible. I even used Bing for you. That's how low I had to sink. There was one site that said a summoned demon will only leave once it's finished what it came to do. You said it wants to have sex with you, right? Then I guess you better lube up-"_

"Nagisa! Oh, my god, I can't believe you're saying this. Why do  _I_  have to sleep with him?  _You_  summoned him, so  _you_  need to take responsibility!" Makoto leaves the living room and goes outside. It's nice out, and there's a breeze from the sea that brings in the smell of salt and fish.

" _Hey, I told you already, he's attracted to you, not me. I mean, he's hot, so what's the problem?"_

"If you think he's so hot, then  _you_  should sleep with him." Makoto is starting to get embarrassed by this conversation. He walks over to his goldfish grave and kneels, pulling out a few weeds that have come up around it.

" _Well, I'm kind of, waiting on someone- I mean, uh, just do it, Mako-chan. It's probably really great. A demon can bend into all sorts of positions."_

"And you know this how?"

" _Intuition. Just go for it. What's there to lose?"_

Makoto opens his mouth, then closes it. He's never been big on the whole 'losing your virginity' thing, but it just doesn't sit right with him. If he has sex, then it'd be his first time, and he'd be doing it with a demon. It's slightly awkward. Is it even real? If someone saw them, would they just see Makoto by himself, doing weird things to the air?

" _Mako-chan?"_

"Still here," Makoto assures Nagisa and pulls out one last clump of grass. He stands, looking down over the fishing harbor where boats sit in the water.

" _So? Will you do it? I promise to figure out something if it doesn't work."_

Makoto bites his lip. He's seventeen, he can do this. He's ready for this. Even though he's only ever looked at porn a couple of times, he thinks he knows what to do.

"Fine. I'll do it," Makoto agrees.

" _Okay, that's settled then! Make sure to tell me all about it, I want every detail!"_ Makoto is about to say that no, he isn't going to do that, but Nagisa hangs up and Makoto is left alone with the dial tone. He slides his cellphone shut and goes back into the house. He has to plan this carefully.

* * *

What it comes to be is this: on Saturday Makoto's parents will take Ren and Ran out at noon for a day at the beach. Makoto will stay home and "study" for upcoming exams. They will be gone for at least three hours, which Makoto deems enough time to finish the task at hand.

"Did you get all of that?" Makoto asks aloud once he's done setting in the final details with his parents. He closes the door to his room, wanting it to be tomorrow already.

Haruka appears in front of him. "Yeah," he says, and it almost sounds a little breathless.

"So," Makoto says, "do I, um, need to go buy… stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"You know. Condoms and lubricant maybe?" Makoto blushes, not used to saying the names of those things out loud.

"Oh. No, you won't need any of that. I'm an incubus." Makoto doesn't exactly understand. Haruka explains, "My body is made for sex."

Now Makoto is really confused. "Wait, but I thought that a succubus was what you needed to be…" Makoto trails off, realizing that maybe  _he_  was going to be the one to be… Makoto tries again, "Am I putting…  _it_  in you, or the other way around?" He feels his mouth starting to go a bit dry. This is somewhat like the talk they had in school and Makoto remembers the vivid feeling of sheer embarrassment. But no, he can handle this. He  _needs_  to handle this.

Haruka tilts his head. "You're asking who's going to fuck who?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess."

"I prefer to remain like this, but if you want I can turn into a succubus."

"How so?"

"I'd take on a female body."

Makoto doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He shakes his head.

"Just… stay the way you are. I-" Makoto shuts off his thoughts but it's too late. Haruka smiles at him, and it's probably what seduction looks like. He hadn't ben fast enough, because the thought of  _I like how you look_  had already flew on. So Makoto sidesteps over to his bed and sits down. "We have to wait until tomorrow. Please don't try anything before then-"

Makoto is cut short because Haruka is suddenly wearing a tight fitting black dress, the hem stopping at mid-thigh. His wings are gone, but the horns are still on his head. The jammers are no more, and his once bare feet are now in a pair of very high heels. Makoto guesses they are at least four inches, maybe a little more.

Haruka is still in his male body, Makoto can see, because he's still sharp lines and minimal curves, his chest completely flat. With a few light steps the demon's in front of Makoto. He has to crane his head up to even look at him.

"Would this be okay?"

Makoto is sure that it isn't a good thing that his pants feel tighter. Haruka looks less like a demon and more like someone in a very well-made Halloween costume. He's sexy, Makoto admits, and he knows Haruka can hear him but why does it matter anymore when he's going to be sleeping with the demon anyway?

"It's… nice," Makoto is able to croak out, clearing his throat afterwards. He thinks again that maybe he's in a coma in the hospital, making this whole thing up.

"This is real," Haruka reminds him, taking one small step closer so that Makoto can feel the heat coming off of him. Makoto's hands twitch at his sides and he curses himself for becoming like this, so  _eager_  for it all of a sudden. He'd never been like this before. "Do we have to wait?" Haruka interrupts his skipping thoughts.

"Yes." As much as Makoto would secretly enjoy getting down to it now (because really, just before he had been so reluctant about the whole thing, where had that part of him gone?) they have to wait until the house is empty.

"Fine," the demon says, and then he's in his jammers, wings resting on his back.

If Makoto was anyone else, say someone more like Nagisa, this whole ordeal would definitely be going differently.

* * *

To Makoto's surprise, Haruka leaves him alone for the rest of the night. When Saturday morning arrives he's nowhere to be seen. Makoto eats a peaceful late breakfast with his siblings, though inside him there's an anticipation growing, gnawing at his stomach as he spoons miso soup into his mouth.

He goes back to his room when he's finished, intent on catching up on a book he has to read for Literature class. It turns the next out couple chapters are very interesting, and Makoto loses track of time. There's a knock at his door and his mother tells him that they are going and they'll see him later, before dinner. Makoto wishes them a good time and then he's alone.

For a few minutes, anyway. Haruka appears at the foot of his bed and Makoto isn't even startled. He sets his book down and takes a few deep breaths.

"Are you nervous?" Haruka asks him. Makoto shrugs.

"A little," he admits. He tries to keep focused, not let his thoughts run astray.

Makoto pulls off his shirt, thinking that it's probably the most logical thing to do. Haruka stares at him. Makoto goes for his pants next, popping the button through the hole and wiggling out of them. He lets the articles fall to the floor and sits on his bed in just his boxers looking over to his open window. He can hear the faint buzz of cicadas carried by the wind. It's a pleasant temperature inside.

Haruka is pushing him back a moment later, sliding himself up Makoto's legs, widening them as he lays on his stomach. Makoto lets out a loud breath when Haruka palms his covered cock, heat soaking in and it feels strangely nice. Comfortable, almost. But Haruka presses down with a bit more force, curving his fingers just so and Makoto starts to get hard.

For once, Haruka isn't staring at his face, Makoto notices. Instead, he's staring at his moving hand with an odd sense of determination. Makoto wonders how many times the demon has done this in the past.

"Too many times to count," Haruka supplies his thoughts and Makoto feels a nagging sore spot in his chest that this is  _his_  first time. What if he does something wrong? Or it somehow ends really horribly? "Stop worrying so much," Haruka says and looks up, catching his eyes. Makoto tries to do as he says.

Haruka slides his hand up to the waistband of Makoto's boxers and tugs it down. His cock is freed from the confines as Haruka moves them down his legs and then off completely. The demon drops them on the floor and Makoto isn't prepared for when Haruka practically swallows his cock.

"Ah- wait-" Makoto tries, but Haruka expertly sucks, the almost silky warmth of his mouth making him shudder. His hands at first fist the bedspread, but he brings them up, running fingers over Haruka's soft hair and hesitantly touching his horns.

Haruka pulls off to say, "You can do what you want." He presses a trail of kisses up the side of Makoto's cock, then runs his tongue over them. Makoto takes a horn into each hand, surprised at how solid they are. He presses the nail of his thumb into a ridge and traces it. They definitely feel like bone and he's reminded of a time when he was younger when he learned what deer antlers felt like. Haruka's horns feel just like them. Sturdy, solid, and fairly smooth.

A sort of anticipation washes over him and Makoto wraps his hands around the base of the horns. He gives a pull upwards and Haruka's head is brought away from his cock. Haruka raises an eyebrow and it's lost in his bangs. Makoto feels a sense of power with this, and pushes Haruka's head back down. His cock is once again engulfed in blissful wet warmth and Makoto thinks that he probably shouldn't have made such a fuss about this. There's a hum of possible agreement from Haruka as he sucks. Makoto's hips twitch.

" _Fuck my mouth,"_  Haruka think-talks to him and Makoto is about to say that's probably not a great idea, but then he remembers that Haruka is a demon. So he digs his heels into the bed and bucks his hips up, driving Haruka's head down by his horns and it's  _perfect_. Makoto feels his cock hit the back of Haruka's throat on every thrust in and knows that he can't last like this, not when he's free to abuse the demon's mouth however he wants.

Makoto knows he's going to cum and doesn't bother asking if he should stop, just holds Haruka's head down as he releases, feeling Haruka swallow. Makoto lets go of him a moment later, briefly guilty about what he's just done. But Haruka seems fine. The demon pulls Makoto down by his hips until he's lying flat on the bed, chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to catch his breath. Haruka hovers over him.

"Was that okay?" Makoto asks. Haruka stares at him, a bit taken back. Then he leans down and kisses Makoto, and it's gentle, sweet almost.

"Yes," Haruka says against his lips and Makoto is relieved. Haruka moves from his mouth to Makoto's jaw, then licks a path down his neck. It tickles and Makoto huffs a laugh. But it turns into a groan when Haruka bites down on his shoulder before going lower. Haruka skims his teeth over a nipple and then sucks on it. Makoto didn't know that he's so sensitive there. Haruka takes advantage of this and sucks harder, giving the other one a good pinch.

"Haru-" Makoto is going to protest, but stops short. "Should… is it all right to call you that?"

Haruka doesn't answer him at first, just glides his mouth over Makoto's ribs, then lower to dip his tongue into his navel. Makoto squirms at that, and then Haruka is sitting up and looking at him.

"Call me whatever you want," Haruka tells him. "How long before you're ready again?"

Makoto doesn't know. He's feeling quite satisfied with what they had just done. But Haruka, who's still in those jammers, Makoto notices, is giving him an almost annoyed and impatient look.

"Soon, probably-" Haruka cuts him off by wrapping a hand around his cock. Makoto waits as Haruka teases him until he's hard again. It doesn't take as long as Makoto thought it would. It might have something to do with how attractive Haruka is, despite the black eyes.

After Makoto blinks, he notices that Haruka's jammers have disappeared. Now he can see all of the demon, tinted pink legs and a cock that is in the same state as his. Seeing it has Makoto reaching out a hand, keen on finally getting to touch one that isn't his own.

Haruka is hot here, too. And there's already pre-cum leaking out, making a glossy line from the slit to Makoto's fingers. Haruka scoots forward until their cocks are against each other. Makoto's hand is big enough to wrap around both. The friction is different, but an enjoyable kind of different. He jerks them like that for a while, until Haruka pries off his hand and takes a hold of Makoto's cock.

Haruka tilts forward and raises himself up. Makoto looks down and watches as Haruka sets the tip of Makoto's cock at his entrance. Makoto is about to tell him to wait, not knowing if he's supposed to just put it in like that, but Haruka quickly sits down, Makoto's cock squeezed into a deliciously heated and somewhat slippery passage.

He puts his hands on Haruka's thighs and digs his nails into them. He's fairly sure that having sex with a normal person isn't this good. It can't be. The pressure around his cock is too nice and it has Makoto trying to thrust up. His position isn't the best for it, though.

Haruka stays still on top of him, an odd look coming onto his face. He seems almost… sleepy. He stares at Makoto, eyes just about shut, little bit of black and blue still visible. Makoto has the sudden urge to kiss him, so he curls a hand around the back of Haruka's neck and brings the demon to him. Their bodies press together as Makoto kisses him. Haruka whines into his mouth, and the sound goes straight to Makoto's cock. He takes a chance and bites down, quite hard, on Haruka's bottom lip. This brings out another whine, only this one is much more like a moan. Makoto thinks that he's probably enjoying the noises a little too much, but he doesn't really care.

Makoto's cock briefly leaves the heat as Haruka pulls off him, but then he drops back down, swallowing him up. It's maddening, how intense it is, how it's almost too tight. Haruka throws out his wings and grabs a hold of Makoto's arms. He falls back and Makoto comes up with him so that their positions are reversed. Haruka wraps his legs around Makoto's hips and back, sliding closer. Makoto has to place his hands under Haruka's wings on the bed, not wanting to put weight on them. They looks thin and easy to rip.

Haruka looks up at him, skin bright and covered in a sheen of sweat, just like his own. Makoto is able to thrust into him more freely now and does just that. He sinks in slowly at first, savoring it, but knowing that this is too much of a good thing all at once. He isn't going to last. He can't possibly, what with Haruka's insides clamping down on him, little bubble-like moans and whimpers spilling from his mouth. Makoto can't resist kissing him again.

He's going to cum any time now and is using deep, slow thrusts that keep his orgasm back from the brink. Haruka scratches at his back, probably leaving marks, but Makoto only thinks of it for a moment before it's gone, replaced with the way Haruka is turning his head to the side, whispering, "Makoto."

It's a combination of his name and the heat surrounding his cock that has Makoto pushing in as far as he can and giving short little thrusts as he cums. He probably should have pulled out, but he can't bring himself to do so until after the strongest waves have passed. Haruka's legs stay locked around him.

"Um, shouldn't I-"

"In a minute," Haruka says, closing his eyes. Makoto looks down at him, arms a bit sore from holding himself up, and waits. After a little longer, Haruka unwinds his legs and releases Makoto, who sits back. He's feeling… pretty great, actually. Who knew sex could make someone so happy afterwards?

Haruka sits up as well and gives Makoto a normal stare. Makoto doesn't know what's supposed to come after this. Surely Haruka is going to leave now that they'd done what he wanted them to do. Haruka had wanted to have sex, they've done it, and now-

Haruka gives Makoto a hard push backwards, one that knocks the wind from his lungs. He gasps, trying to recover lost air, sprawled on his back. He looks up at the ceiling, and then Haruka is over top of him, wings stretched out, casting a shadow and his dark eyes glow. Makoto's heart jumps to his throat and his mind goes blank.

"We're not done yet," Haruka mumbles before getting a hold of Makoto and bodily flipping him onto his stomach. Makoto feels himself pulled onto his knees and he cranes his neck back in order to try to see what Haruka is doing. Weren't they done? Makoto doesn't think he can go another round. He's only human, after all. "It's fine," Haruka says, but Makoto doesn't get it.

Haruka slides his hands over Makoto's ass and then he understands. And he understands even more when he feels Haruka press his slick tongue over his entrance, spreading his cheeks wide. The feeling leaves his whole body shaking. He didn't think this was going to be part of it-

Haruka pushes his tongue in, and it's impossibly wet. Makoto tenses up, the feeling new and odd, but not bad.  _"Relax,"_  Haruka says into his head, and Makoto tries to. It's just so weird, and it gets even weirder because Haruka's tongue is somehow  _longer_ , pressing inside him deeper.

Makoto opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He closes it, hands grabbing onto his blanket below. He feels his cock give an interested stir but he isn't able to get hard just yet. Haruka moves his mouth away and Makoto hears a sucking noise before there's a finger pressed to him, it's warm, of course, and slides in with only a slight resistance. Like Haruka's tongue, the finger is slippery and pretty long. It presses against the inside walls and Makoto lets out a surprised sound.

And then Haruka puts in another and they work him open. He feels the give of his muscles and it isn't unpleasant, but it's not exactly the best thing he's ever-

"Ah," Makoto feels something like a shock go up his spin. His cock gives an interested twitch and Haruka hums behind him. Makoto doesn't know what that just was, but he wants it again. Obviously reading his mind, Haruka digs his fingertips into that spot, this time harder, and Makoto bites down on his pillow, muffling a moan. Whatever it is, it feels fantastic in a different way than before.

Haruka insistently presses against the spot and Makoto is so distracted by it he hardly feels a third finger enter him. All of these run over the same area, making his cock come to life and drool pre-cum onto his sheets. Makoto focuses on the intense passing pressure Haruka's fingers make every time they take a break from stretching him out.

Then the feeling is gone completely as Haruka moves his hand away. Makoto takes the chance to catch his breath and settle himself comfortably, chest to the bed, back curved in, and ass up, somewhat eager for what's to come. Makoto feels a bit out of it, but he's brought back when the warm head of Haruka's cock is pushing past the first ring.

He thinks about lube, and how this is probably going to hurt like a bitch, but it only stings a little because Haruka's cock is oddly slicked and so  _hot_ , pushing into him and making the breath leave him for the second time that day. Makoto breathes in harshly through his nose as Haruka comes to a stop, fully inside of him. There's a hand on his back, rubbing it in a soothing sort of way and Makoto is thankful for it.

Haruka gives him a minute to adjust before drawing back, and then pushing forward. Makoto feels the drag of Haruka's cock over the spot inside him and he tenses his muscles, keeping Haruka there. The warmth of it spreads low in his stomach.

But Haruka slaps a hand to his ass and Makoto's eyes widen. He turns his head again, not able to believe what just happened. Haruka gives him a teasing smirk. "Don't tighten up. I'm trying not to hurt you and you're making it difficult." Makoto takes a few shallow breaths and closes his eyes, pressing his face into his pillow.

Haruka is able to slowly pull out. He brings the hand that's on Makoto's back to his stomach and puts another on the back of his thigh. Makoto is pushed in, back curving out, more weight resting on his knees and calves. Once the change of position is done, Haruka pushes back in, this time a little harder, and a spasm goes through Makoto's body. Haruka does it again, driving directly into that spot and Makoto grabs a hold of the base of his cock, already feeling like he's about to cum.

Giving harder thrusts, Haruka leans over his back, little nips making across his shoulder blades. Makoto tries to pay attention to this, instead of the throbbing pleasure inside of him. A particularly harsh bite makes Makoto groan, hand on his cock sliding along it to relieve that ache. It does little to help.

Haruka sets out to grind into that spot, or so it seems to Makoto. He can't help the way his hand freely pumps his cock, already too close to try to hold back anymore. Haruka digs his fingers into his hips and pulls him back with every thrust in. Makoto lets himself be handled like this, not having the strength to do much more than give in to the feeling.

Haruka scrapes his teeth along Makoto's ear with a growl and then there's a warmth filling him. Haruka fucks him until he stills, pressed right up against the perfect place and Makoto cums, hand catching the wetness and spreading it back over his cock and fisting it until he's too sensitive.

Makoto feels Haruka let go of him and he slumps onto the bed, much more tired than before. He turns onto his back and sees Haruka sitting close by, looking highly satisfied. Makoto remembers that he's still confused about the whole thing.

"I'll try to explain it simply," Haruka says, "I can only have release if first, usually in succubus form, someone cums inside me. Then, in the form I'm in now, I can use that fluid as my own. Understand?"

Makoto sort of gets it. He nods slowly, and Haruka gives him a small smile. It looks nice on him.

"So does this mean you're going to leave?" Makoto thinks that he sounds a little too impatient, not meaning to. Haruka gives a sigh.

"Yes." And then he's gone, just like that. Makoto stares at the place Haruka had just been, stares at it for a good couple minutes, conflicted.

It's what he wanted, wasn't it? For them to have sex and then for Haruka to leave. But now that he's done it, he's having second thoughts. It feels wrong for Haruka to just leave like that, almost like Makoto had used him then kicked him out. He's a bit… sad.

Makoto frowns, and sits up in bed. Maybe he should call Nagisa and tell him that it's all over now, no need to worry, get that conversation out of the way.

But then Haruka is there again in front of him. "I'm still here. I can come and go as I want since there's a portal open."

Makoto gives him a confused look. "Portal?"

"The one you said your friend opened."

"Oh…"

"It think there were candles involved. And a sigil. It's not a good thing to go opening portals, you know. Anything can come through. If you don't close it properly then bad things could start happening." Haruka gives him a sly sort of grin. Makoto quickly finds his phone and texts Nagisa a heads up. "Don't worry," Haruka adds, sliding up closer to Makoto. "I'll stay and protect you until you figure out a way to close it."

He's only slightly relieved by this information. Another part of him is excited and glad that Haruka is going to be here for a little while longer. Haruka leans in and kisses him.  _I could get used to this_ , Makoto thinks.

" _So could I,"_  Haruka tells him and it makes Makoto smile.


End file.
